Acorralada por ambos
by iriii
Summary: Blossom quedo destrozada por la ruptura con su ex, por lo que sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia buttercup y boomer (aunque peleen continuamente) la apoyen incondicionalmente. Decide que lo mejor es tratar de olvidarse de todo el tema del amor, pero para su desgracia, el destino le tiene preparado otra cosa en cuanto decide ir a una fiesta con sus amigos./Todas las parejas/
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom POV**

Desde que haru y yo habíamos terminado había entrado en una pequeña depresión , no es fácil olvidar a alguien con quien compartiste tanto de tu vida y que amabas tanto. Sin embargo lo intentaba. Por eso mis mejores amigos, boomer y buttercup , insistían en que salgamos para distraerme un rato, pero no le veía futuro a esa perspectiva.

Hace dos días butter se había enterado de que en su barrio había una fiesta y desde entonces no había parado de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba por asistir , obviamente era por zeref, uno de los chicos mas deseados del instituto ( su nuevo interés de mes) y el, sin duda, no se perdería esa fiesta.

-Chicos ¿pueden creer que por fin ha llegado el día? - butter salto de alegría- Compre el vestido mas sexy de la tienda solo para zeref.

Buttercup Matsubara es mi mejor amiga desde los 9 años. Es preciosa, de altura normal, un poco mas que yo, de cabello corto alborotado y oscuro, con unos lindos ojos color esmeralda. Es algo inquieta y tiende a tener una personalidad turbia, pero por sobretodo es una buena amiga y siempre te hace reír con sus locuras. Siempre se aburre de los chicos fácilmente, por lo que tiende a elegir alguien nuevo al mes siguiente, pero al menos sabe detectar muy bien quien vale la pena y quien no.

-Si. Excelente - boomer sonrió con malicia- yo tampoco puedo esperar para verte babear por el bobo "mes marzo" y reírme en tu cara cuando te rechace.

Boomer him es mi mejor amigo desde los 3 años. Nuestras madres pasan todo el tiempo juntas como mejores amigas, y me llevo bastante bien con sus cuatro hermanas. Es uno de los chicos mas deseados del instituto y también algo temido, ya que es el capitán del equipo de soccer. Es alto, de contextura normal pero ejercitada y tiene unos preciosos ojos azules.

El único problema es que el y butter ... bueno...viven peleando. Literal. Aunque podría jurar que sus vidas no serian lo mismo sin sus peleas semanales.

Butter le dio un manotazo.

\- !Cállate deficiente mental!

-No seas así boom -lo mire mientras abrace a butter con animo y ella me beso la mejilla -puede que esta noche le vaya bien con el.

-¿No es eso lo que dijiste del chico "mes enero"?, y jamas paso. La señorita exigente se aburre de ellos al mes

\- No acotes sin saber - lo mando a volar con la mirada- Tu no entiendes nada sobre eso , seguramente durante la noche estarás tan borracho que te enrollaras con el bicho mas feo de la fiesta , como la ultima vez.

\- Dios - se cruzo de brazos, ofendido - ¿es que ustedes no entienden mi método de solucionar los problemas con chupitos de vodka?

-¿Y comerse al bicho mas feo de la fiesta? no gracias - butter arrugo la nariz

\- No era tan fea -protesto

-Deberías poner a trabajar la única neurona que te queda, him.

-Bloss... -me miro buscando ayuda

\- Pues...-dije tratando de buscar las palabras que no lastimaran su orgullo ni discriminaran a la chica. Pero la verdad es que la profesora McCarthy era mejor opción...

-Claro- butter lanzo una risotada- le preguntas a blossom a propósito porque sabes que a ella no le gusta hacerte sentir mal, es muy linda.

-Si, y tu eres una bruja que no se le hace difícil hacerlo ¿verdad?

\- Yo solo soy sincera con los demás - se cruzo de brazos.

-Si claro, ¿ser "sincera" es decirle a mi madre que si no quiere seguir arrugándose debe conseguir novio? - frunció el ceño.

\- Le hice un favor, ¿acaso viste sus patas de gallo? -estiro sus ojos como un chino - ¡Necesita atrapar a alguien rápido, antes de que sea tarde !

\- Ni pienses que te agradeceré por ver a mi mama todos los días con un vestido escotado y maquillándose dos horas para salir .Por tu culpa hizo que me perdiera el partido del domingo porque no se terminaba de arreglar -exclamo furioso - ¡Ya no hay solución !

Saque mi mini videocámara y empece a grabarlos. Filmar momentos que me gustaría tener para mi maquina del tiempo era uno de mi hobbies. Siempre salia con ella,había sido un regalo de mi abuela hace dos años.

\- ¿Porque no te haces hombre de una buena vez y dejas de culpar a los demás por tus problemas?

-Porque tu, sorpresivamente - fingio sorpresa - siempre tienes la culpa de todas mis desgracias

-Mira rubio, si olvidas el malentendido que tenemos desde los 8 años que nos conocemos, yo a cambio te enseño a leer y a escribir correctamente

-Gracias, pero tu fealdad ocuparía toda mi atención durante la clase

\- ¿Sabes que? el otro día vi a tu madre sacando al perro castrado a pasear... no... espera... paseaba contigo

Boomer hizo una mueca

-¿Ah si? tu madre es tan fea tan fea y tan peluda que el único que se la follo fue king Kong y ahora tu eres la consecuencia

Contuve las ganas de echarme a reír y mire de reojo como la personas los miraban curiosos como si pelearan de verdad, pero no sabían que eso era algo común entre ellos, al menos una ves al día como mínimo

-Pito corto

Boomer le dedico una sonrisita burlesca

\- Creo que la que tiene algo corto aquí eres tu.

Ella entorno los ojos hacia el totalmente furiosa y luego a mi, con mi cámara. Ella no quería que nadie supiera de su pequeño defecto públicamente . Deje de grabar automáticamente y ella volvió a boomer.

\- ¿Que dijiste cabrón? ¡repitelo ! -tomo su cartera, empezando a golpearlo y boomer se escudaba con la parte inferior del brazo -¡Sabes que el tema de mi pie no se toca !

-Descuida nadie quiere tocarte los pies te lo aseguro

Butter tenia una pequeña deformación en uno de los dedos por un accidente que tuvo de niña, que nadie mas que yo y boomer sabíamos. Aunque para nosotros era apenas visible, para ella era como tener un grano del tamaño de una oreja.

Ella lo miro furiosa

El retrocedió alerta.

\- Era broma. ..vamos, no lo decía enserio...

\- ¿Pero quien te crees que eres para hablar de mi pequeño defecto, infeliz insensible ! ¿eh?

La miro impávido por unos segundos

\- Yo solo soy un hermoso ejemplar de la naturaleza, la belleza personificada, la envidia de narciso, la obra maestra de los dioses del olimpo, divertido, inteligente, guapo, fuerte.-se encogió de hombros- solo un humilde chico de barrio

Butter le emboco un rodillazo en su zona sensible y cayo directo al suelo, con cara de sufrimiento total. Enseguida me agache a su lado y acaricie su espalda suavemente como si eso fuera a disminuir su dolor.

-Auch, eso hasta a mi me dolió, ¿están bien tus órganos reproductores?

-sisi, esta bien- butter le resto importancia con la mano - Solo que en el futuro deberá adoptar... -la mire con reproche- ¿que! el empezó..

\- ¡Puta zorra mentirosa ! -gruño boomer

\- ¡Que me dijiste!

Ayude a boomer a levantarse

-Aunque algo es tu culpa , sabes que ese tema no se menciona boom - lo mire

\- Si lo se, pero nuestro acuerdo es pelea verbal no pelea física !

Sonreí burlona

-Vaya debilucho eres

Butter sonrió

-Al fin alguien se da cuenta

\- ¡Oigan! Exijo una disculpa. A los hombres no se les pega ahí a menos que te hayan sido infiel. Es ley!

Me encogí de hombros y le acaricie la espalda

-Ya lo oíste butter

Buttercup se cruzo de brazos

-Bueno perdona imbécil, se que es una zona sensible...no lo vuelo a hacer

Boomer nos observo atento. Levanto una ceja y murmuro

-Bueno si me muestras tus bragas estamos bien...

-...

Boomer a pesar de siempre recibir el lado mas agresivo de buttercup( y de la peor manera), aun así le gustaba hacerla enfadar con sus bobos comentarios. Decía que era muy divertido pelearla y para su...em...agrado?... ella era muy fácil de enfadar .

De verdad que boomer era muy masoquista

Ella le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mientras él tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Si seras pervertido...!

-¡Soy hombre no me culpes !

Yo reí y segundos después ellos me siguieron, haciendo que los de alrededor nos miraran curiosos.

Siempre había momentos así ,diciendo disparates, peleando y riendo. Espero que siempre sea así.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que era el final del ultimo receso.

-Hoy tenemos talleres distintos, yo tengo con la profesora McCarty - me empiezo a alejar - desenme suerte. Los quiero

\- Yo también y recuerda comprar doritos para hoy o ...-boomer trazo una linea en su cuello

-¡Te mando mensaje! ,contesta - butter puso las manos en su cadera

-¡Si ! -salude con la mano y corrí a mi clase.

 **Pov normal**

Blossom llego a tiempo al salón y se sentó en el ultimo asiento cerca de la ventana con su compañero de banco , como siempre, y le sonrió en forma de saludo. La clase de la profesora McCarty era la mas aburrida que podía haber y trato con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse, pero era inútil.

Un mensaje la saco de su mundo; era butter.

 **Butter** : _adivina quien se sentó adelante mio en la clase de biología ! :D_

Blossom sonrió y contesto.

 **Blossom** : s _upongo que no se trata de mitch ,tu acosador personal desde kinder, verdad?. Cambiando de tema , como iremos a la fiesta de hoy?_

 **Butter** : _diuuug ,que asco! claro que no ¬¬ , hablaba del papito de zeref! ;) .Ah y sobre lo de la fiesta...boomer nos llevara en su hermoso ferrari azul :)_

Blossom rió negando con la cabeza y en ese momento sintió el brazo de alguien en su hombro, mas el codazo nervioso de su compañero de banco . Levanto la vista y McCarty estaba al frente suyo mirándola con una ceja levantada en señal de enojo.

\- Lamento interrumpir su interesante conversación sobre el "papito de zeref" Señorita akatsutsumi- Toda la clase rió y blossom se sonrojo - pero ya conoce muy bien mi política sobre los celulares en clase

-Si ,lo siento profesora McCarty - bajo la mirada apenada -no volverá a ocurrir.

McCarty volvió a su lugar y siguió explicando la clase .Blossom guardo el teléfono, y trato de prestar atención

En la salida ella fue hacia el auto de boomer. Desde su ruptura con haru, no quería dejarla sola y siempre la llevaba a casa, ella le dijo que no era necesario pero el insistió. En cambio con buttercup, decía que era un dolor de huevos tener que llevarla a la casa todos los días y aguantar estar en el mismo auto que esa "loca", aunque blossom sabia que en el fondo el no tenia problema con eso . Realmente era un buen chico.

Entro dentro del hermoso ferrari azul de su amigo y se acomodo en el asiento de copiloto como siempre. El estaba desparramado en su asiento aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Hola

-Hey bloss - susurro adormilado

Boomer abrió los ojos y se estiro un poco en su lugar; había estado tomando una pequeña siesta mientras la esperaba.

-¿Y la insoportable? - miro detrás de ella y sonrió - ¿ podemos irnos sin ella?

-Le pedí a butter que comprara tus doritos, como ella salia antes que yo...- Blossom miro el asiento trasero y se preguntaba cuanto tardaría buttercup en venir.

\- Mama dijo que el sábado vengas a casa a cenar con tu madre. Haremos asado - comento y la miro- ya sabes, por el tema que nuestras madres son amigas y todo eso.

-Claro, sera divertido.

El asintió, se apoyo contra el asiento y metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, admirando como los demás estudiantes salían felices . Luego cerro sus ojos e inspiro hondo, disfrutando del delicioso olor de su amiga. Ella estaba consciente del gusto hacia los perfumes cítricos del rubio y se lo ponía cada mañana para verlo tan relajado como ahora, inspirando el olor con una sonrisa y haciendo muecas de satisfacción. Ademas a ella también le gustaba ese olor.

El volvió a abrir los ojos y giro su rostro a ella.

-Y también nicole esta emocionada por verte. Quiere mostrarte como aprendió a hacer trenzas y que se hagan entre ustedes.

Nicole era la hermanita pequeña de boomer y le encantaba jugar con blossom, por eso le insistía constantemente en que la invitara a casa a jugar con ella.

Blossom se encogió de hombros apenada.

-Va a llevarse una decepción. Soy muy mala haciendo trenzas.

-Descuida, yo también. No se que cara poner cuando me pide que la peine...

-Creí que tus hermanas mayores la ayudaban con eso.

-Si, pero últimamente las dos están tontas con dos tíos de su universidad y no le prestan atención a nadie mas. Y en cuanto a trish... - se removió incomodo - mama me dijo que ya es una "mujercita"desde el sábado pasado ...y no puede prestarle atención a nicole ahora, ¿ Puedes creerlo? ¡Tiene 12 años y ya menstrua ! luego me vendrá con que quiere tener novio, hacerse un tatuaje y que le enseñe las 250 pose del kamasutra.

Blossom sonrió, al ser el único hombre entre 5 mujeres en la casa, boomer se volvía muy sobreprotector con ellas, sobretodo con las pequeñas.

-Exageras. Tranquilo que ningún chico querrá acercarsele con el hermano mayor que tiene

-Por supuesto que no, como un chico se le acerque lo colgare de el mástil de la escuela. Ella ya lo sabe

Levanto una ceja divertida

-¿No te gustaría tener sobrinos?

Boomer la miro molesto.

-No digas esas cosas, ella sera monja al igual que nicole. Las otra dos no tienen remedio ya, pero salvare a mis enanas hiperactivas. Ya veras.

Negó con la cabeza y buttercup entro al auto por la puerta trasera, con cara molesta entregándole una bolsa de doritos a boomer en la cara

-Te compre tus preciados doritos, espero que lo disfrutes porque por ir a comprarlos tuve que andar aguantando el acoso de mitch que estaba detrás mio en la fila.

-Pobre mitch, ademas de tonto, ciego...

-Mide tus palabra him que yo te compre esa basura - le amenazo

El la miro alarmado

-¿Basura?

-Perdón por hacerte ir a comprarlos butter, es que como salias antes que yo ... - le dijo blossom apenada.

-Descuida, no es nada.-se encogió de hombros y le sonrió- Pero ya vayamos que tengo hambre.

Boomer avanzo con el auto por las calles y miraba cada tanto la bolsa afligido.

Blossom sonrió y abrió la bolsa de doritos, dándole uno en la boca, que se lo comió de un bocado. El le hizo una ceña para que se acercara un poco y cuando lo hizo, le beso la frente con efusividad mientras manejaba, haciendo reír a blossom. Se alejo y sintió un pellizco en el cuello dando un respingo.

\- ¡Ahh! ¿Pero que... ?

\- No toques a mi blossom, rubio oxigenado.

El bufo

\- Para que sepas, ella fue mi amiga mucho antes que la tuya.

-¿Acaso te pregunte?

Chasqueo la lengua

-Zorra histérica ... -murmuro pero butter lo escucho y volvió a pincharlo aun mas fuerte haciendo que derrapara con el auto y blossom se agarrara del asiento asustada- ¡Que estoy al volante maldita desquiciada!

Al llegar ,(luego de toda la pelea en el camino) ,dedicaron el día a ver películas y comer sus doritos,la obsesión de boomer desde los 5 años .Cuando llego la hora de arreglarse, boomer fue a su casa a cambiarse y las dejo para ver que se ponían.

B **lossom pov**

-No ,butter. No me pondré eso

Buttercup había insistido dos horas para que me ponga un vestido negro tipo zorra que marcaba todo mi cuerpo. Ella decía que tenia buenos atributos y que ese vestido me beneficiaba mucho. Al final, luego de media hora mas, termine cediendo derrotada : ella podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería.

-¿Ves como dije que te lo pondrías? - comento orgullosa

-¡Si casi te pusiste a llorar para que lo haga!

\- La forma no es importante -dio media vuelta y poso - ¿Que opinas?

Buttercup opto con un vestido con las mismas características pero mucho peor, un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y un poco mas escotado . Coloque un mechón del pelo detrás de mi oreja, inquieta.

-¿No crees...que es demasiado butter?

Sonrió complacida

-"Demasiado" es genial - se acerco al estuche de maquillaje- ahora a maquillar tus hermosas pestañas, nena.

Ella se encargo del maquillaje de ambas y debo decir que nos quedo muy bien . Ni mucho ni muy poco, perfectas.

Luego tocaron la puerta y butter abrió,encontrándonos con un atractivo boomer, algo despeinado y con la camisa negra que le habíamos regalado en su cumpleaños. Al parecer el noto nuestra aprobación visual hacia el, disfrutándolo.

\- Si, lo se, me veo hermoso.

Butter y yo sabíamos muy bien cuan atractivo era boomer,después de todo era uno de los mas deseados del Instituto junto con Zeref. Butter antes de ser su amiga estaba totalmente enamorada de él en primaria, ya que la primera ves que lo vio fue cuando la salvo de unos niños que se metían con ella por ser gordita, y empezó a decirle "príncipe". Por supuesto que luego de conocerlo mejor dijo que su príncipe era mas bien un sapo con falta de tacto, y me hizo jurar que nunca, nunca, nunca se lo diría porque son como perro y gato y podría usar esa información contra ella, ademas de que su egocentrismo aumentaría y eso no nos beneficiaba en nada a nadie.

El al vernos sonrió y soltó un silbido.

\- Lo siento,creo que me eh equivocado de casa -agarro la mano de butter y la hizo girar -me habían mencionado que habría un prostíbulo por esta zona pero no sabia que inaugurarían tan rápido y con tan buen personal.

-Si que eres un alsado -bufo butter soltando su mano con el ceño fruncido, y luego sonrió con entusiasmo - aunque si esa es tu reacción no me imagino la que pondrá zeref cuando me vea, querrá estar en mi cama como un magneto!

Boomer negó con la cabeza y resoplo

\- Y luego nosotros los hombres somos los pervertidos... -giro su rostro y me chequeo de arriba a abajo, asombrado- dime cuanto millones te ha ofrecido esta loca para que te pongas ese vestido...porque hoy todos empezaran a preguntar cuanto cobras la hora - la intensidad de su mirada me avergonzó un poco -incluyéndome ,claro.

Boomer siempre nos decía cuan linda nos veíamos. A su manera, claro.

Me acerque a el y pinche cariñosamente su mejilla con el dedo

-Si esa es tu forma de decirme que me veo linda, gracias

Levanto una ceja.

-¿Linda? te ves ridículamente hermosa.

Sentí que me sonrojaba y esquive su mirada apenada, siempre que me adulaban no podía mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo, y el lo sabia. Sonrió complacido por su trabajo de molestarme.

-Cállate -Le di un pequeño empujón que no lo movió ni 2 cm- tu también te ves muy bien, tonto.

\- Solo para mis chicas preferidas -dijo rodeándonos con los brazos a ambas y butter se safo enseguida.

\- !Boomer! arrugaras mi vestido -le golpeo el hombro y se dirigió al auto entusiasmada -¿podemos irnos ya? seguramente mi futuro novio me esta esperando.

\- Auch -dijo refregando su hombro y me susurro -vamos a ver si zeref aguanta un solo día con esta agresiva chica pervertida...

\- !Te puedo escuchar idiota!

El hizo una mueca y avanzo usándome de escudo, por las dudas. Subimos al auto y butter puso la radio en la canción " watch out for this" a todo volumen con el super estéreo de boomer. Todos a los que pasábamos por al lado con el auto, levantaban los brazos y bailaban como si ya estuvieran en la fiesta y eso solo ponía mas ansiosa a buttercup y mas fastidioso a boomer, que ya no aguantaba mas las patadas desde atrás de su asiento; butter revoleaba los pies para cualquier lado mientras trataba de bailar en ese espacio reducido.

E **spero que les guste :) Es una historia que hice en otra pagina y la adapte para que fuera de estos personajes y quería ver si les gustaba. Saludos!**


	2. En la boca del lobo

**Acá esta el otro capitulo, espero les guste :) Gracias por los comentarios.**

.

.

Llegamos y la fiesta estaba repleta de gente. Algunos estaban en la piscina, otros adentro tomando, bailando y haciendo cosas de mayores en las habitaciones.  
Butter nos pidió permiso y desapareció en el primer instante que diviso a zeref bailando y yo me quede con boomer. Unos amigos suyos lo llamaron pero el les hizo una seña de que iría luego, y me sentí culpable.

-Oye, boom - Le sonreí - no te preocupes por mi, ve con tus amigos yo estaré bien.

-No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente -dijo abrazándome por atrás y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro haciendo que me sonrojara un poco y sacándole una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Lo haces adrede, verdad? - bufe.

-No puedo evitarlo, es que eres muy inocente. Al mínimo tacto de un chico te pones nerviosa.

-No es cierto. Solo lo hago contigo porque sé cuan mujeriego eres.

Entrecerró los ojos y trato de ponerse serio.

-Contigo es diferente. Tú eres diferente blossom.

Lo mire divertida

-¿Siempre te funciona esa frase?

-Casi siempre - admitió y me soltó, con una sonrisa - tomemos un trago.

Me tomo por el brazo y me arrastro a la barra.

Boomer ya iba por la octava bebida y yo solo una. Empezó a hablarme de las lindas piernas que tenia buttercup, de mi maravilloso culo y de todas las chicas buenas del Instituto. Yo solo reía y le seguía las conversaciones enterándome de algunas cosas interesantes, como que hace un año cuando teníamos 15, su mejor taaki le había dicho que lo amaba y le había plantado un beso en la boca.

-¿Y que hiciste?

Antes de dar otro trago enarco una ceja y me miro como si fuera obvio.

-Le desencaje la mandíbula de un golpe y me fui picando por la ventana de la cocina.

-¡Que cruel! podría haber sido amor verdadero- reí divertida -debe ser por eso que no te funciona con las chicas: tiras para el otro lado.

-Sigue soñando, akatsutsumi.

Yo reí y calle cuando, en uno de los sillones de la fiesta, divise a la persona que menos quería ver y más aún en esa situación: Haru estaba besándose con una chica, mientras que ella le tocaba más abajo del abdomen con descaro. En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo y pude escuchar como se hacia añicos .Sentí ganas de llorar pero me contuve, no me gustaba que me vieran hacerlo, pero realmente dolía. Parece que el dolor se noto en mi cara porque boomer me tomo el hombro y me miro entre ebrio y preocupado.

-¿Est...tas bien?

Mi estomago se retorció y sentí un nudo en la garganta, asentí y opte por seguir el consejo de boomer: empecé a beber para olvidar las penas. Llegue a beber 4 copas seguidas y ya me sentía un poco mareada pero quería seguir, aun podía recordar como haru la besaba con deseo.

-Oye - Boom detuvo la copa que iba hacia mis labios con una sonrisa torpe - ehh balboa, ¿a que vino tom...ar con esa agresividad?

-Solo decidí seguir tu consejo de ahogar mis problemas en la bebida - respondí con algo de dificultad y tome otra copa -¿ves? esta funcionando, ya me siento genial...

-Bloss, espe ...-pero no lo deje continuar porque me fui directo a la pista de baile y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música. En medio de la música varios chicos me pidieron bailar hasta que uno me tomo de la cintura, susurrándome cerca del oído.

-¿Como te llamas?-sentí su sonrisa cerca de mi oreja y me dio escalofríos. Lo mire de reojo, era lindo pero no me apetecía hablar con nadie ahora.

-Blossom -respondí, y pregunte por cortesía -¿y tú?

-Soy Zack -sonrió. Parecía bastante borracho.

-Ah...un gusto.

-Ven conmigo un momento -me jalo del brazo y yo me safe.

-¿Que haces? no quiero ir a ninguna parte, quiero bailar- fruncí el ceño desconfiada.

-Vamos, solo será un momento -me extendió la mano- quiero mostrarte algo.

Lo mire, no me daba confianza, pero en ese momento no estaba bastante cuerda para pensar así que le di la mano y lo seguí. Subimos la escalera y me arrastro a un cuarto. Yo lo solté asustada al saber sus intenciones.

-Me voy -dije asustada y el me agarro de la muñeca -¡Suéltame!

-Quédate quieta.

-¡Oigan! -escuchamos una vos muy conocida para mi que hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza imaginando lo peor -¿no ven que este cuarto ya esta ocupado? lárguense a otro.

Yo mire al dueño de esa vos y me congele en mi lugar .Era haru con esa chica que había visto, los dos estaban tirados en la cama a medio vestir y en cuanto el me vio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Blossom...

En ese momento me costo respirar y las manos me temblaban.

-Lamento la interrupción amigo, nos iremos a otro lado -dijo zack todavía con mi brazo agarrado y tratando de abrir la puerta. En ese momento reaccione.

-! NO, suéltame! ¡Que me dejes! -me solté y salí corriendo lejos de esa horrible escena y pude escuchar que haru grito mi nombre pero no me importo, sólo seguí corriendo hasta salir de la fiesta y seguir por la calle desierta en la noche.

Ir por la carretera de noche con estas pintas no era la idea más inteligente, pero ahora simplemente no me importaba, solo recordaba a haru y esa chica besándose en la cama semidesnudos y solloce en silencio.

Nunca pude olvidar los momentos que pasamos juntos, yo realmente lo amaba, pero de un día para el otro el termino conmigo. Si no fuera por butter y boom seguiría en la cama deprimida y sin querer salir como hace un mes.

¿Porque haru era tan importante para mi? porque nos conocíamos desde los 8 años y sabia prácticamente todo de mi, a excepción de el asunto con Javier, el novio de mi mama, nadie lo sabia. Pero aun así siempre estuvo ahí cuando estaba triste y sola. El fue quien me salvo, cuando sentía que ya no podía mas y...terminaba lastimándome a mi misma, el siempre estaba ahí para detenerme y hacerme entender que debía ser fuerte, que era muy especial para muchas personas, incluyéndolo. Así fue como se me declaro un día, en un momento de impotencia al verme que me cortaba, y me beso.

-¿C-Como pudiste? - susurre mientras mas lagrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos.

De verdad confiaba en el, pero cuando termino conmigo me dijo todas palabras hirientes. De verdad no entendía que había pasado, estábamos bien y dos días antes de terminarme me había dicho " te amo hermosa" y me beso con pasión. Realmente no lo entendía, el no era así. Trate de que me explicara pero el solo me esquivaba nervioso y me decía que no había nada que explicar, que lo nuestro ya le era indiferente, pero no le creía, yo sabia que me amaba, que creía que había algo mas atrás de todo eso. Pero luego de ver esa escena ya no estaba tan convencida y la verdad ya no me interesaba saberlo, solo dolía y mucho.

-De verdad creí que me querías... - pensé.

Seguí caminando por una hora entera hasta calmar mis lágrimas y llegue a un barrio desconocido. Empecé a asustarme, las calles estaban totalmente oscuras y de un momento a otro escuche varias voces a unos metros míos.

-¡Oye linda! ¿Que haces con esas pintas por aquí? -rió una voz.

-Ven con nosotros -dijo otra con malicia mientras yo retrocedía - te divertirás...

-Oh vamos no te haremos nada malo... -susurro otro con una sonrisa

Los mire y eran 5 chicos de un poco mas de mi edad. No lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo a todo lo que mis tacos podían, pero escuchaba sus pasos siguiéndome y me desespere. Pensé en llamar a boomer o buttercup pero recordé que había dejado mi celular junto con mi abrigo en la fiesta y solo corrí hasta esconderme en un callejón, para mi mala suerte, sin salida. Me escondí detrás de un bote de basura y empecé a retroceder a medida que ellos se acercaban buscándome; en ese momento choque contra una pared y ellos me vieron. Uno de ellos rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Oye ¿porque corres?, no vamos a matarte o algo así.

-Por favor, solo déjenme sola... - me aferre a la pared.

-Vamos, solo queremos divertirnos- dijo burlón un chico de pelo castaño mientras me agarraba del brazo y me tiro hacia el aferrándose de mis hombros. Yo intente zafarme pero no podía contra su fuerza - mírenla nomás...y luego se queja de que queramos divertirnos con ella.

-Que desconsiderada -se burlo otro de piel verde que daba miedo, con varios tatuajes en su brazo y una sonrisa oscura.

-¿Quien será el primero, randy? -dijo un rubio, al chico que me sostenía.

-Oigan, solo íbamos a asustarla ¿recuerdan? ya déjenla -dijo el que parecía ser el mas joven. Tenia el pelo castaño claro y una mirada picara.

-Oye, no te apresures mitch, yo la atrape - el pelicastaño, randy creo, sonrió y apoyo su mejilla en la mía mientras yo forcejeaba. Su olor a alcohol y droga me daban nauseas - ¿Piensas que corrí tras ella solo para asustarla?

-Oye, no jodas amigo, déjala en paz -el llamado mitch frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista al un chico de cabello oscuro y una banda en la cabeza que se mantenía serio - Butch, dile algo.

Aun me costaba creer que estuviera en esta situación y sobretodo que ellos estuvieran discutiendo. Quizás si gritaba por ayuda alguien aparecería y al rato podría volver a casa, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que nadie me escuchara y que terminaran matándome sin piedad.

Butch simplemente suspiro con fastidio y se dirigió a randy de malas- ¿Pueden dejar de ser tan pendejos y dejarlo de una vez? estamos algo borrachos y solo quiero volver a casa, miyako debe preguntarse donde estamos mitch y yo desde hace 4 horas. Todo por su culpa, imbéciles.

Agradecí mentalmente a esos dos, quizá gracias a ellos me dejen en paz, pero randy chasqueo la lengua molesto, me empujo contra el de tatuajes que llamo Ace, que me sostuvo sin delicadeza lastimándome, y se acerco a butch quien miraba atento sus movimientos como si supiera lo que venia.

-Váyanse ustedes si quieren, yo, Ace y Yian nos divertiremos con ella. Si no quieren divertirse esta bien - lo dijo con desprecio - ya sabemos bien que tu, y tu estúpido hermano menor no tienen los huevos bien puestos.

-Tiene razón, mejor váyanse par de inútiles. Solo nos molestan y si no quieren terminar tirados en una zanja con las entrañas afuera, será mejor que no intervengan - hablo el llamado ace con una tranquilidad aterradora. Tenia la piel teñida de verde y unos aritos en la oreja, pero nada se comparaba a esa horrenda cicatriz que tenia en la cara.

Los hermanos lo miraron mal.

-Si que es linda... -susurro el rubio, ignorando la pelea de sus compañeros y mirándome con deseo - ya quiero jugar con ella -su voz denotaba impaciencia e hizo que ace sonriera con sorna.

-Tranquilo Yian, no falta mucho - murmuro. Ese hombre si que daba escalofríos, tenía una sonrisa cínica y unos ojos oscuros.

Miro al rubio, Yian, y me empujo hacia este, riendo como drogado. En cuanto el me atrapo me rasgo parte de las tiras del vestido con fascinación obvia, y yo grite asustada.

Butch y mitch se acercaron como si tuvieran la intención de intervenir pero en ese momento apareció alguien que interrumpió con su llegada.

Era un chico alto, de cabello naranja como el mío, y debía de tener mi edad, pero sus fachas daba la impresión de ser un chico bastante problemático. Sus inusuales ojos carmesí eran penetrantes y a la ves intensos, nunca había visto un color de ojos así. Sostenía un vaso de cerveza y una mirada de fastidio.

Sentí como Yian se tenso junto con los otros cuando lo escucharon llegar, a excepción de ace que lo miro con fastidio, y me pregunte si el recién llegado no seria el líder de ellos o algo, pero no tenia sentido, el chico debía de tener mi edad mientras que ellos tendría años mas que el, a excepción de los hermanos, ellos también debían de tener mi edad.

-Aquí están imbéciles, los estuve buscando por todos lados - exclamo molesto y luego su mirada recayó en mí. Le entrego el vaso de cerveza a mitch y los miro - ¿Que es esto? -exigió, pasando la mirada de mi a sus amigos, como si ya supiese que ellos tenían la culpa.

-Es una chica - respondió randy, recuperando su serenidad -Seguramente habrás visto una chica antes. Tu madre es una, por ejemplo.

El chico entrecerró los ojos hacia el y randy desvió la mirada.

-¿Que hace aquí?

-Solo íbamos a divertirnos un rato con ella, ¿te unes? - Ace se acerco a el con una sonrisa torcida.

Yo inspeccione las posibilidades y observe como todos estaban cerca del chico pelirrojo hablando, y que estábamos en un callejón por lo cual si salía corriendo si o si tendría que pasar por su lado. Quizá si corría con todas mis fuerzas tendría oportunidad, pero la mano del rubio interrumpió mis pensamiento cuando apretó uno de mi pechos.

-! No me toques! -forceje y di un codazo hacia atrás en el estomago a Yian haciendo que me soltara con una maldición. No desperdicie la oportunidad de escapar y salí corriendo pero ace, el de los tatuajes, se puso en el medio del camino haciendo que detuviera mi marcha.

-Lindo intento, nena.

Sabia que no podría correr y esquivarlo pero divise el vaso de cerveza en la mano de mitch y no aguante mi impotencia de defensa: se la saque, arrojándosela a ace en la cara, pero el se agacho a tiempo haciendo que el recién llegado recibiera el impacto, que cerro los ojos al verlo venir.

-Ay no - susurro mitch.

-Mierda – mascullo butch en voz baja.

El pelirrojo se quedo inmóvil y abrió los ojos para mirarme, entre sorprendido y enfadado. Randy fue el único que estallo en carcajadas y de un segundo a otro el chico le había propinado un buen golpe en la mandíbula que casi lo deja noqueado. Su expresión era tremendamente voraz. Ni titubeo ni se movió, pero cuando hablo lo hizo con una voz transformada en un ronco gruñido.

-Vas a pagar por eso.

Sentí miedo, pero pude reaccionar : tome carrera y pase como un rayo por su lado sin mirar atrás

\- ¡Eh ! ¡Que se escapa ! - escuche gritar a Ace.

No fue necesario voltearme para saber que él chico pelirrojo iba detrás de mi, podía sentir sus pasos fuerte y claro, y demasiados cerca. Aunque fuera una de las mas rápidas de mi curso no pude evitar que me alcanzara y me levantara como una bolsa de papas sin delicadeza alguna.

-¿Que haces? -grite - ¡No, no, no ! ¡suéltame !

-El daño...

\- ¡No, no ! ¡Perdona, me arrepiento! ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo siento ! ¡De verdad, bájame! -le interrumpí.

-El daño - volvió a decir mientras caminaba hacia un lugar - ya esta hecho. - finalizo, tirándose a un estanque de agua fría , conmigo en su hombro.

Sentí el brusco cambio de temperatura al entrar al agua. Me aparte de el como pude y nade a la superficie rápidamente tomando grandes bocanadas de aire . El hizo lo mismo pero despreocupadamente, y lo mire con odio, pude haberme ahogado.

Por impulso le arroje agua al rostro furiosa pero me lo devolvió, como si estuviéramos jugando. Sus amigos llegaron y empezaron a reírse excepto por los hermanos que me miraban con pena.

-¡Pudiste haberme ahogado! - salí del estanque, con el siguiéndome detrás.

\- Para que aprendas que la cerveza se ofrece, no se tira por la cabeza - se despojo de su remera y la escurrió, dejando a la vista un cuerpo bien trabajado - Sera mejor que te largues de aquí. Una cría como tu no debería andar por aquí.

En ese momento Dex, Yian y Buller lo miraron.

-¿Vas a dejarla ir? - gruño Dex presionando su mandíbula con dolor.

-No nos jodas brick - Yian hizo un puchero como si fuera un crió.

-¡Que se callen! -grito amenazadoramente y me miro con frialdad -¿Y tu que? ¿Quieres un beso de despedida? ¡vete de una ves!

Al fin pude reaccionar y di un respingo antes de retroceder un paso y me di la vuelta para echarme a correr pero su brazo me detuvo.

-Idiota, si vas por ese camino solo lograras que otros terminen el trabajo que ellos empezaron - señalo a sus amigos que parecían furiosos.

Trague saliva, nerviosa.

-Y-Yo...

Luego me observo de arriba a abajo con desagrado.

-Se puede saber porque mierda estabas por esta zona? como ya te habrás dado cuenta, es peligrosa y que estés vestida así lo empeora.

-Me perdí...estaba en una fiesta y m-me salí de ahí...

Me miraba como si fuera un animal estúpido, pero yo no estaba en posición de llevarle la contraria así que guarde silencio. Escurrió su remera nuevamente, haciendo que se le notaran los músculos de lo brazos.

El chico refunfuño alguna cosa, pero no saco la vista de su remera.

-Ya que, vamos, te llevare en mi moto.

-No, prefiero ir caminando - de ninguna forma quería irme con el.

El hizo una mueca y me miro.

-No seas estúpida, estoy ofreciendo llevarte.

-G-Gracias...pero mejor me voy sola.

Me prepare para irme pero me tomo del brazo.

-No voy a volver a insistir pelirroja.

-Si, lo se y gracias...-me apresure a decir - pero mejor me iré por mi cuenta - mire su mano nerviosa -¿Ahora...P-Podrías soltarme?

Puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado y murmuro un "haz lo que quieras" a punto de dejarme ir cuando se escucharon unos pasos a unos metros de nosotros.

-Dijo que la sueltes, Jojo ¿O es que eres sordo?

.

.

 **Continuara…**

¡ **Gracias por los reviews! :)**

 **poweryuli5** **:** Si, es un odio mutuo xD pero en el fondo se quieren y se entretienen peleando.

 **DulceCandyCruzh3** : Jaja gracias! A mi también me gusta cuando es así.

 **BrickxBloss-Reds** : Aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero te guste :) saludos

 **Dani3:** Acá la seguí :) es medio corto pero ya subiré el otro. Besos

 **Karla Mizuki** **: ¡** Aww gracias! Fue muy lindo tu comentario, de verdad me puse feliz de leerlo y saber que lo disfrutaste. Espero que te guste este capitulo también, muchos abrazos!


	3. Llevémonos bien desde ahora, compañera

Miramos al recién llegado que estaba a unos metros nuestros, con cinco chicos mas detrás de el. Era un chico rubio con aspecto desarreglado y unos brillantes ojos verde oscuro. Brick al verlo cambio su expresión a una de repugnancia, y luego sonrió arrogante acercándome a el por la cintura, lo cual me sobresalto.

-Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman ¿Eh black?

-Cállate - contesto seco - y ya puedes ir soltándola.

-¿Y si no quiero? -me abrazo mas y sentí el olor a el perfume que tanto me gustaba que usara boomer.

El rubio negó divertido.

-¿Que, vas a decirme que te encaprichaste de una chica jojo? anda, no me jodas.

-Oye que...-trate de alejarme de el pero me tapo la boca con su mano- ¡mmmm!

El rubio se alarmo.

-Eh, déjala en paz!

-Vete a la mierda rubia - le escupió brick con burla.

Forceje asustada tratando de escapar de sus brazos pero solo logre que soltara una sonrisa burlona. Yo lo mire entre enfadada y frustrada, cuando pensé que podía irme a casa tranquila vuelvo a ser tomada por la fuerza por un tio loco. Antes de que ellos llegaran, iba a dejarme ir, ¿que le hizo cambiar así de actitud? ¿Acaso fue por la presencia de aquel chico?

Black tenso su rostro y entorno su mirada -Estas empezando a cansarme Jojo.

-Tengo ese efecto en la gente.

-Dime que quieres para que arreglemos esto sin golpes ni dramas - hablo resignado.

-Dame el collar - contesto sin sarcasmo ni burla esta vez. Estaba serio.

Black lo miro expectante por unos segundos y luego lanzo una carcajada algo exagerada agarrando su estomago.  
Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo estaba segura de algo, y era que ellos dos se conocían y al parecer tenían algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Pero ¿de veras me crees tan estúpido de hacer ese intercambio? Sabes que no lo hare. Siempre es lo mismo contigo - continuo riendo.

El pelirrojo no se inmuto ante las risas de black , solo espero pacientemente a que terminara de reír, supuse que ya lo había rechazado antes y que prefería dejarlo así. Los chicos que estaban con el no decían nada, estaban ahí como si esperaran que empezara la pelea, al igual que los chicos que estaban con black.

-Entonces lárgate de aquí y no me jodas con tu actuación de héroe, o voy a terminar rompiéndote la cara - le advirtió brick con seriedad.

Blake dejo de reír de a poco y respiro hondo, volviendo a ponerse serio nuevamente y suspiro cansado.

-Mira, elige Jojo: suéltala o problemas. No es muy difícil.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, divertido, y lo miro con una sonrisa cínica.

-Siempre dándome esa opción sabiendo que los problemas son los que me eligen a mi -aflojo mi agarre y me empujo hacia el costado tirandome al suelo -Tu lo haz pedido - mascullo, y fue corriendo hacia blake estampándolo y cayendo los dos al suelo con fiereza.

Empezaron a golpearse con brutalidad mientras yo no sabia que hacer. Pensé en pedirle ayuda a los demás pero cuando los mire, ambos bandos estaban peleando igual que ellos dos.

Pensé en irme pero no conocía el lugar y tenia miedo de encontrarme a más personas peligrosas y no tener tanta suerte. Además ese chico rubio había venido a ayudarme, aunque parecía más bien que quería arreglar unas cuentas con brick.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear! -trate de acercarme a ellos pero era peligroso.

Siguieron peleando, cuándo de repente se escucharon las sirena de unos policías .Todos se detuvieron y se miraron entre si, hasta que brick rompió el silencio.

-Lo dejaremos para la próxima -dijo y me miro por ultima ves- Ah pelirroja, y la próxima ves que nos demos un baño juntos procura estar desnuda -me guiño el ojo antes de saltar ágilmente a uno de los muros que daba a otra calle y desaparecer juntos con los demás.

Blake y los cinco chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron. Luego dirigió su mirada a mí.

\- Es hora de irnos, vamos -me agarro del brazo y me arrastro una cuadra y media hasta encontrar 3 camionetas, en la cual todos se subieron. Yo pensé en bajarme y volver con la policía a salvo a mi casa pero imagine la cara furiosa de Javier, el novio de mi mama, y me negué rotundamente. Yo quede en la camioneta con black y acelero rápido.

-¿A donde vamos? -pregunte agarrándome del asiento de lo rápido que iba.

-A mi casa - sonrió con la vista al frente- no soy muy amigo de los policías si me entiendes.

-¿Y eso es porque...? -dije preocupada.

-Tranquila, no soy un asesino o algo parecido - rió mostrando unos dientes perfectos - simplemente no les caigo bien. Después de todo no les hace gracia levantarse a las 4 de la mañana para ir a suspender mis fiestas que molestan a los vecinos.

Parecía buen chico, pero que me llevara a su casa no era una buena señal.

-Hmp, gracias pero déjame aquí, tengo unos amigos que seguramente están muy preocupados por mi. Además no te conozco y no tengo ninguna intención de entrar a tu casa - me sinceré.

-No te preocupes- saco una lata de cerveza de debajo del asiento y tomo un sorbo -iremos a casa, te secas un poco y te llevo a la tuya. Puedes mandarles mi dirección a tus amigos en cuanto lleguemos por si no me crees - y me dio su celular despreocupado.

-Hmp, bien...- Dude pero lo tome. Le mande un mensaje a boomer diciéndole que estaba bien y que un amigo me llevaría a su casa que luego le mandaría la dirección, y le mande otro a mi mama diciéndole que me quedaría en lo de buttercup a dormir, que era lo que planeaba hacer luego de secarme en la casa de Black - y eh...gracias por haberme salvado -lo mire minuciosamente-Aunque aun tengo la duda de porque lo hiciste.

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho - se encogió de hombros.

-Eso espero -susurre y nos quedamos un rato en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo pero tampoco se podía decir que estábamos a gusto. Lo mire de reojo y parecía no tener la minima intención de romper el silencio asíque decidí hacerlo yo. Me mordí el labio nerviosa -Se nota que se llevan muy mal...

Black enarco la ceja, sin entender.

-Tú y el chico.

-¿Hablas de brick?

-Eh...si.

-Ah...pues si, algo así.

-Es por algo en especial o simplemente es la típica rivalidad entre rubio y pelirrojo?- trate de bromear para aligerar el ambiente pero solo cause que el se removiera incomodo en su asiento, me di cuenta.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Ah, si...p-perdona... -trate de cambiar de tema sintiéndome como una tonta- Asíque...em…¿tu eres...?

La tensión de su cuerpo desapareció un poco y su mirada se torno burlona.

-Soy Panaberto, un gusto.

No supe si quería engañarme con su nombre o solo estaba bromeando, asíque solo lo mire. El me miro de reojo y la comisura de su labio se elevo.

-Era broma ¿Tu como te llamas?

-Me llamo blo...-trague saliva y recordé su forma de humor- blomensialita...

Fingió que se metía el dedo en la boca y vomitaba.

-¿Que, tu mama no te quería? Vamos, si quieres bromear inventa un nombre mas realista. Como el mío - negó con la cabeza y yo me sentí un poco avergonzada.

-Lo siento, no soy muy buena en esto...

-Si bueno tranquila, solo se como tu eres. ¿Como es tu nombre entonces? - pregunto y dio otro sorbo a la cerveza.

-Pues "panamerto" no, gracias a dios -reí por el ridículo nombre.

-En realidad dije "Panaberto".

-Da igual, los dos son horribles- solté con mas confianza y me tape la boca. Me voltee a verlo y el parecía divertido.

Comenzó a reír y me contagio, era agradable. A los pocos segundos llegamos a una casa mediana de color blanca, y vimos a las dos camionetas demás estacionar allí. Divise la dirección y se la mande a boomer por las dudas. No me había contestado antes asíque supuse que estaría pasado de copas como siempre.

-Llegamos blomensialita.

-...No me digas así.

-Lo haría si me dijeras tu verdadero nombre - apago el motor y me miro como si fuera un bicho raro -porque si de verdad fuera tu nombre perderías todo tu encanto, nena. Créeme.

-¿Quien podría llamarse así? -lo mire incrédula

-Te sorprenderías - negó la cabeza con una mueca -¿Entonces, cómo te llamas?

\- Soy blossom.

-Vaya, ese nombre si que mola.

-Gracias, mis amigos me llaman bloss -dije y note que se le borro la sonrisa.

-Si bueno, ni que fuéramos amigos ¿no? Te llamare blossom -bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta -vamos, te mostrare donde esta el baño.

"Que bipolar"...pensé

-Por cierto, solo una persona me llamaba por mi nombre pero ahora todos me llaman por mi apellido: Black. Recuérdalo.

Asentí y nos adentramos en la casa. Era acogedora y Black me llevo al segundo piso, en el baño, ofreciéndome una toalla.

-Tú báñate, yo iré a conseguirte algo seco para ponerte.

-No preocupes, me pondré la mía - apresure a decir.

-Claro que no, esta mojada. La pondré a secar, tú báñate -y antes de cerrar la puerta lo llame.

-Espera ¿podrías dejarme tu celular? Mi amigo podría contestar - Mentí. Después de todo tenia que ser cautelosa, estaba en la casa de un desconocido. Cualquier suceso podría llamar inmediatamente a la policía e informarles de mi ubicación.

-Si, claro. Ten- me entrego el celular despreocupado y cerro la puerta detrás de sí.

Me sentía incomoda, me estaba bañando en casa ajena de un desconocido. Jamás habría pensado que yo haría eso. A cada rato miraba la puerta. Cuando termine de bañarme, me rodee con la toalla que Black me había dado y tocaron la puerta. Pregunte quien era y Black contesto que tenia la ropa. Abrí la puerta unos centímetros y lo mire.

\- Aquí te conseguí algo mío para que te pongas - me las dio entre medio de la estrecha franja. Era una remera negra que me quedaría grande y unos boxers rojos medianamente largos - Luego baja a comer algo. Los demás ya están allí. -le agradecí y se fue.

Su remera era tan grande que solo me colgaba de un solo hombro dejándome al descubierto el otro, y los boxers me llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Cuando termine de vestirme, baje y me encontré a todos los chicos en la cocina comiendo unas pizzas que al parecer habían pedido. Busque con la mirada a Black pero no estaba y me sentí algo nerviosa por la presencia de tantos chicos. Me acerque a ellos cautelosamente, pero un chico rubio con las puntas rojas me vio.

-¡Eh, ha llegado el premio muchachos! - me guiño el ojo y todos se giraron a verme.

-Oye, ven a comer unas pizzas -dijo otro e hizo un ademán con su mano - Black fue a comprar unas cervezas, ya volverá.

Los mire, me sentía súper nerviosa entre tantos chicos, cinco exactamente, y dos de ellos sin una camisa.

-¿Acaso el gato de brick te comió la lengua preciosa? -se burlo uno.

-Oye, ese short te queda bien - levanto el pulgar otro.

-¿Sabias que le gustas a Black? Rara vez deja a una chica meterse en su baño -aplaudió uno mientras reía.

Me mordí el labio. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente es "¿Porque estoy aquí?".

-Oigan ya no la molesten imbéciles ¿No ven que esta asustada? - bufo Black entrando con unas cervezas en la mano. Las dejo en la mesa, y me miro - No te preocupes, son imbéciles pero son buenos chicos. Ven, siéntate a comer algo.

Asentí y me acerque a la mesa.

-¿Y como te llamas? - me miro uno de pelo castaño y ojos verdes mientras estaba engullendo un trozo de pizza.

-Soy Blossom - dije y me senté en un asiento libre -Eh...gracias por haberme ayudado antes... y dejar que me bañe aquí.

-No es nada. Es divertido pelearnos con ese bando de idiotas. Por cierto, soy Ben. Ben Denison.

(Hago una aclaración, estos cinco amigos de black serán personajes conocidos para que no se confundan mucho con tantos nombres y eso)

-Y yo soy Johnny Test, un placer princesa - el rubio con las puntas rojas me guiño el ojo y miro a Black -Oye Black, pásale un vaso a la dama para que pueda beber, no seas maleducado -rió burlón- ¿Si, Rubia?...- musito el apodo que le había dicho brick anteriormente.

-¡Muérete! -Black le arrojo un vaso de vidrio que el esquivo a tiempo haciéndose añicos contra la pared. Yo mire todo boquiabierta, lo pudo haber lastimado pero en ves de haberse enojado Johnny se moría de la risa. Ben vio mi expresión y sonrió.

-Tranquila, estas cosas siempre pasan aquí, sobretodo si es contra el pesado de Johnny - y tomo un sorbo de cerveza -tenemos muchos reflejos por eso, ¿verdad Danny? - miro a uno de cabello negro y ojos celestes que estaba devorando un pedazo de pizza.

(Danny phantom)

-Ah si, todo empezó por Black. Como ya habrás notado es un violento de primera -dijo y agacho la cabeza esquivando un pequeño salero de vidrio -¡Black, demonios! ¡Esos son caros!

-Me importa una mierda phantom. Dejen de hablar mal de mi a una desconocida -respondió Black con una mirada intimidante dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Oye ten compasión, Lucas es el que siempre limpia la casa - Danny palmeo la espalda de un chico de mirada seria.

(Lucas no es un personaje conocido, lo invente yo)

-¿Porque simplemente no lo golpeas con tu mano en ves de arrojar las cosas, eh? - gruño el mencionado molesto mientras se levantaba -iré por la escoba.

-Traidor, ya no te defenderé - bufo Danny de brazos cruzados.

-Déjalo en paz al pobre -Ben le dio un sape a Danny y me sonrío -bebe un poco de cerveza, esta bien fría.

-Eh no gracias, ya había bebido en una fiesta - respondí - en realidad ya debería irme.

-Nooo, quédate un rato mas - insistió Johnny mirándome con ojos de cachorro.

-Que estos idiotas no te espanten - acotó Black y me acerco un vaso con cerveza y un trozo de pizza -Relájate un poco, y divirtámonos - me acaricio la cabeza como si fuera una niña.

Jugué con mis dedos nerviosa dudando de si seria buena idea, y suspire con una sonrisa débil.

-Creo qu tragos no me harán mal -sonreí tomando el vaso.

-Así se habla nena -me miro Johnny entusiasmado dando un trago a su vaso.

-Genial -Black me observo con intensidad y dio un trago in quitarme los ojos de encima. Luego dirigió su mirada al chico que estaba junto a mí en la mesa y no había dicho ni una palabra durante mi presencia - Oye jim, déjame sentarme ahí, quiero estar al lado de la invitada.

(Jim hawkin, de la película el planeta del tesoro)

El susodicho que estaba tragándose dos pedazos de pizza a la vez, se encogió de hombros y se levanto.

Johnny, Jim y Danny estaban haciendo concurso por quien bebía mas mientras que yo, Black, Ben y Lucas hablábamos y reíamos .Eran divertidos y la estaba pasando bien, aunque me sentía medio mareada, ya iba por mi cuarto vaso de cerveza y decidí dejarlo. Todos empezamos a reír sin sentido y me había empezado a dar sueño. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el tacto de algo suave y cálido.

 **Normal Pov**

-Oigan miren, Blossom se durmió- Ben sonrío con malicia - y sobre el hombro de black además.

Black giro su rostro y la vio dormir serenamente sobre su hombro. Observo su rostro hasta que el estridente sonido de los gritos de los demás lo pusieron alerta y los miro molesto.

-La chica esta durmiendo, hagan menos ruido, idiotas.

-Llévala al cuarto de huéspedes, ahí estará mas cómoda -Lucas señalo las escaleras.

Black lo pensó un momento y la separo de el recostándola a lo largo de la silla. Luego la tomo delicadamente en sus brazos para no despertarla y se dirigió al pasillo mientras que los demás seguían haciendo alboroto.

-¡No te vayas a aprovechar de ella que todavía es menor eh! -bromeo Johnny

-Déjalo en paz imbécil - Danny lo sostuvo del cuello y lo despeino juguetonamente.

-¿A quien le dices imbécil, maldito virgen? -se soltó de su agarre y se tiro sobre el riéndose.

-No dirías eso si supieras lo que hice con tu madre el otro día, Test - sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Bastardo - rió y se siguieron pegando como hermanos de toda la vida, tirando todo a su paso para disgusto de Lucas que los miraba con odio mientras que Jim y Ben reían.

-Maldición ¿es que siempre tienen que hacer desorden?

Cuando Black llego a la habitación la recostó, con miedo de despertarla, y la arropo con cuidado. La miro un segundo y vio como arrugo la nariz mientras dormía, y le causo gracia.

-Creo que yo también iré a dormir - se estiro, y se acerco a la puerta mientras bostezaba - Hasta mañana -susurro al aire y se fue.

 **Blossom Pov**

Abrí los ojos y una luz hizo que los volviera a cerrar, y me tape la cara con una frazada que estaba sobre mí. Ahí me di cuenta que estaba en una cama. Desorientada, me pare y note que no era mi habitación ni algún lugar que conociera, me inquiete y observe por la ventana donde estaba. Me tranquilice cuando divise las camionetas de los chicos y me acorde que había venido a su casa, pero otra ves volvió la preocupación y salí corriendo cuando vi la hora que era en un reloj de la pared.

¡Llegaría tarde al instituto!

Y también pensé que mis amigos debían de estar súper preocupados. Asíque busque mi vestido por toda la habitación haciendo bastante ruido hasta que caí en cuenta que no podía ir en vestido al colegio, pero me acorde que yo tenia ropa de mas en mi casillero y que podía usar eso, pero aun así no podía llegar en vestido.

-Ay no, ay no -dije desesperada mirando abajo de la cama, ya estaba por empezar la primera clase. Comencé a revolear las cosas - ¿Donde estará mi vestido? llegare tarde y me pondrán una firma. Javier se enfadara mucho -susurre asustada.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió mis lamentos y vi a Black en el marco de la puerta solo en boxers y mostrando sus perfectos abdominales. Su pelo revuelto era la prueba de que recién se levantaba. Bostezo y me miro somnoliento. Apenada, desvíe la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Que pasa que haces tanto ruido? son las ocho de la mañana...

-L-Lo siento...no quería despertarte, es que llego tarde al colegio y no se que ponerme, no puedo ir así -dije preocupada mientras seguía buscando.

-Oh, era por eso - despreocupado negó con la cabeza- Odio la gente de hoy en día, siempre tan preocupados por seguir las reglas. ¿Pero que problema hay? estas condenadamente sexy así, con todo el pelo revuelto- me miro de arriba a abajo con naturalidad y sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Es que... no puedo ir así, me pondrán una firma.

-Esta bien, si eso es tanto el problema...- se fue de la habitación y volvió en unos segundos con ropa en la mano- Toma -me la tiro y vi que era una blusa de mujer, un Jean masomenos de mi talla y unas zapatillas que me quedarían un poco grandes - eso te servirá ¿no?

-¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Mmm mis compañeros y yo somos de una noche y a veces las chicas no lo toman muy bien y se largan casi siempre sin tomar sus ropas, que quedan tiradas por toda la habitación -dijo y yo lo mire desconcertada - suerte que tu vas a ser distinta.

-¿Que? -no había entendido.

-Claro, que ya paso una noche y no te eche todavía - me sonrío -puedes seguir volviendo las veces que quieras- yo lo ignore mientras me acerque a la puerta y la abrí.

-Gracias por la ropa ¿y ahora podrías salir? debo cambiarme.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No gracias -lo empuje fuera de la habitación mientras el reía y cerré la puerta.

Me cambie y me peine un poco. Cuando estuve lista baje y fui hacia la puerta apresurada. Black, ya vestido, estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina como esperándome.

-Espera -me llamo - si ya vas a llegar tarde la primera hora, hazlo mejor. Ya perdiste media hora de clase, ¿aunque sea puedes perder 15 minutos... tomando un desayuno? - sugirió con la ceja en alto mirando mi reacción- yo te llevare luego, lo prometo.

Lo mire y sentí que mi estomago rugía, yo era bastante glotona con la comida, asíque acepte. Fuimos a la cocina y estaban todos los chicos desayunando y peleando por la comida juguetonamente, me hacían acordar a una familia de lobos, como la de Luna nueva y reí.

-Buenos días princesa - me saludo Johnny sonriente y trago un buen vaso de leche

-Hola Johnny -me senté a su lado y Black hizo lo mismo.

-Toma -Lucas me acerco un plato con galletas - te lo aparte antes de que los demás se lo devoraran.

-Gracias -le sonreí agradecida, después de todo se veían deliciosas-me muero de hambre - empecé a comer y note unos cereales de chocolates en la mesa pero Black negó con la cabeza.

-Tendrás todo lo que quieras, eres la princesa de la casa ahora, pero no te metas con los cereales de Jim -señalo al chicos que estaba sirviéndose café tranquilamente - Se que te gusta ser rescatada pero yo no me meteré con el -Dijo y los demás rieron. Yo asentí confundida y seguí comiendo.

Al rato terminamos de desayunar y me despedí de ellos, recibiendo un inesperado abrazo de Johnny, era muy cariñoso y black lo aparto de mí, diciendo que llegaría tarde para la segunda hora. Subimos al auto y llegamos 10 minutos antes para la segunda hora asíque me despedí de el y le agradecí por todo, el me dijo que vendría a visitarme algún día ahora que sabia a que instituto iba y me fui corriendo hacia mi casillero.  
Tome mi ropa, me la puse en el baño y salí corriendo para llegar a tiempo a mi segunda clase pero choque con alguien.

-Lo siento, estoy apurada es que llego tarde -dije y trate de seguir pero sentí que me agarro del brazo.

-Vaya...nos volvemos a ver pelirroja -Su voz me hablo con algo de burla - Creía que eras una de esas chicas horriblemente puntuales.

Me di vuelta para mirarlo y era él .Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior me atravesaron de golpe. Me quede boquiabierta.

-No me digas que te saltaste la primera clase -levanto una ceja y al ver mi expresión de sorpresa sonrío- Vaya, podría haber apostado mi moto a que serias de esas chicas con asistencia perfecta.

-Tu... -musite nerviosa - ¿Que haces aquí?

-Estudio aquí desde que tengo memoria, pero me han transferido de salón -se encogió de hombros - los profes me tienen miedo.

No podía creer que alguien como el estuviera en mi escuela pero no tenia tiempo de pensar esas cosas, no quería llegar tarde, además de que no lo quería ni ver en pintura. Decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo y seguir de largo, pero brick no me soltaba.

-Suéltame ¿O otra vez vas a tirarme a un estanque? -le reproche.

-Ah, sigues enojada por eso.

-Por supuesto que si, ¡casi me ahogas! -lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabias nadar.

-¿Y que tal si no? Ya habría sido demasiado tarde.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Te hubiera sacado y ya.

-Lo dudo -mire su mano con resentimiento- ¿podrías soltarme? llegare tarde - me safe de su agarre y empecé a caminar a mi clase y el me siguió - ¿Me estas siguiendo?

-Pues si, estoy aburrido. Pero en realidad mi clase también queda por aquí -aclaró y camino a mi lado - me transfirieron a la clase b porque era muy problemático en la otra, con mis amigos.

-Bien por ti. No me importa.

-Es para que estés al tanto de que seremos compañeros a partir de ahora.

-Entonces ahora iras a mi clase. Y además me entero que tus amigos también vienen a esta escuela. Excelente - bufe molesta.

-Parece - dijo sin importancia - ¿Y como te llamas pelirroja?

-En realidad preferiría que no nos hablemos si no te importa.

-Tampoco he preguntado tu numero de cuenta bancaria, perseguida - lo mire mal y luego aclaró - aunque si quieres decírmela no hay ningún problema...

-La verdad no te incumbe, ¿No puedes dejarme en paz?

-Asíque...ayer te fuiste con la rubia- fue una afirmación no una pregunta.

-¿La rubia? - repetí sin entender.

-El que quiso hacerse el héroe y salvarte - Se adelanto y quedo frente a mí bloqueándome el paso y mirándome fijo-Te daré un consejo amiguita. Cambia tu elección de novios, porque la rubia si que es una mala opción- dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

-No es mi novio - espéte ofendida y lo seguí en dirección a mi salón - y no necesito la opinión de alguien como tú ¿no crees?

-Ya me decía yo que tenias pinta de salir con chicos patéticos -me miro de reojo divertido y yo le pise el pie con fuerza. Hizo una mueca y me señalo con su dedo índice con advertencia -Agradece que...seas una chica.

-¿Crees que por ser una chica no se defenderme? - el levanto ambas cejas - vale, lo de ayer no cuenta. Eran 5 contra mi, no tenia oportunidad, y además estaba muy asustada. Tus amigos querían pasarse de la raya conmigo.

-Tenemos miles de chicas detrás nuestro ¿y crees que te queríamos a ti? solo estábamos jugando, nadie iba a tocarte un pelo idiota.

\- Se notó... -revolee los ojos y camine mas rápido - tu y tus amigos deberían estar en la cárcel.

-Ya estuvimos en el correccional. Oye, y para que sepas nunca hemos violado a nadie -camino mas rápido y volvió a caminar a mi par - lo que paso ayer solo lo hicieron para asustarte, estaban muy pasados de copas. Nada más.

-No mientas, ambos sabemos que hubiera pasado si no hubieras aparecido ayer - dije temblando de solo pensarlo.

-¿Sabes que cuando te enfadas arrugas la nariz? es bastante lindo- comento observándome.

-Escucha, déjame en paz o le diré a la directora, y no le agradara nada saber que algunos de sus alumnos son unos...unos... ¡violadores! -llegamos a la entrada del salón pero antes me volteo y me agarró del pelo, tirando de él hacia arriba para obligarme a ponerme de puntillas, cosa que hice sin pensárselo dos veces. Él se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara y susurró:

-No. Los. Vuelvas. A. Llamar. Violadores. -amenazo - pero si vas a decirle a la vieja (apodo de la directora) y van a buscar culpables, dile que fui yo. No me importa... de todas formas me echaran con cualquier escusa, pero no metas a mis amigos en esto. Y para que sepas yo nunca tocaría un solo pelo de una fea como tu.

-Ni que me importara tu opinión sobre mí.

-Te encantaría que me fijara en ti -sonrío arrogante.

-Lo que me encantaría es darte un buen golpe, por lo demás no quiero tener ninguna relación contigo. Hare como que no nos conocemos - Me agarre de su camiseta para no caerme y aproveche para clavar mis uñas en ella, intentando que soltara mi agarre.

-Mi nombre es brick -siseó el chico en voz baja y amenazante - Acuérdate de ese nombre, porque es el nombre de la persona que hará miserable tu vida si dices algo.

-¿Me estas amenazando? - entrecerré los ojos hacia el que estaba a 4 centímetros de mi rostro- ¿Quien te crees que eres?

-Se nota que no has escuchado de mi en el instituto ni fuera de el. Soy un peleador nato, novata.

-Y yo se algo de taekwondo. ¿Sabes lo que es? - acerque nuestros rostros mas de lo que estaban murmurándole - es un arte marcial moderno que consiste , básicamente, en que mi talón este dentro de tu boca en menos de una fracción de segundo - me aleje de el de un tiron, lastimando un poco mi pelo y entre a la clase, sin voltear a verlo.

No quería admitirlo pero cuando el me había amenazado me sentí muy asustada. Pero seguí el consejo de boomer, no hay que parecer susceptible ante el enemigo. Seguro estaría orgulloso de mi de como enfrente a brick.

Es solo que me molestaba el simple hecho que le divirtiera lo que paso ayer , no fue nada lindo para mi, me lleve un susto de muerte y además me amenaza. Ese chico si que sacaba lo peor de mi, yo no era agresiva ni insultaba, no se que me paso al decirle esas cosas pero el se las merecía, ¡y mucho mas! realmente lo odio, es de lo peor.

Cuando entre, el profesor paro la explicación de la clase y me miro con desaprobación. Tomo la lista, la observo y se quito los lentes.

-Señorita akatsutsumi, ¿usted cree que estas son horas para llegar a clases?

-Lo siento, Profesor. Tuve un problema.

-¿Que problema si se puede saber? - me miro esperando mi explicación.

En ese momento ingreso brick con pesadez al salón.

-Pues yo, Jeff. Yo fui el problema.

El profesor hizo una mueca.

-Es totalmente irrespetuoso que me llames por mi nombre de pila - lo regaño - para ti y los demás alumnos soy Profesor Calager. Que no se te olvide muchacho.

Brick asintió como si entendiera, pero en el fondo sabia que las cosas le entraban por un oído y le salían por otro.

-Ayer la señorita aquí presente se ha quedado a dormir a mi casa. Cuando nos levantamos se ha puesto algo juguetona y ya sabrá lo demás -respondió dándome una mirada sugestiva a propósito, para que los demás pensaran mal, y toda la clase comenzó a murmurar.

Cuando vio mi expresión sé que estaba conteniendo una carcajada - ¿Que? no me mires así nena, o es que vas a negar que dormiste en casa de un chico y además nos bañamos juntos? - lo mire con odio. De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber sido mas agresiva antes, un buen golpe le hubiera ido bien. Apreté los puños con fuerza y estuve punto de responderle un montón de insultos pero el profesor carraspeo, incomodo y molesto.

-Eso ha sido totalmente desubicado, señor... - miro la lista y luego a el - usted no es de esta clase, todos los chicos están presentes.

-Desde ahora lo soy, ordenes de la dire -metió las manos en sus bolsillos y saco un papel - es para usted -se lo entrego y el profesor lo leyó.

Mientras tanto podía escuchar los suspiros por brick de parte de las chicas y como el ni se inmutaba, dando como resultado que llamara mas su atención.

Que bobas...si lo conocieran pensé.

Mire al fondo de la clase y vi a mis amigos con cara de "mas vale que nos expliques que hiciste ayer o mueres" y asentí con la cabeza, y mas al fondo vi a haru, mirándome fijamente. Si, haru iba a mi clase, eso era lo peor, lo veía siempre .Tenia que verlo todos los días y a veces hasta ligando con la zorra de la clase, himeko, pero no podía mostrarle que estaba mal, no le daría el gusto de verme así. Pero aun así dolía, dolía como mil estacas al corazón, porque después de todo alguien a quien amaba y tenia plena confianza me había traicionado y me dejo sola. Desvíe la mirada de el con dolor, apenas podía resistir verlo a los ojos mucho tiempo, menos estar en el mismo salón.

Camine a mi asiento, que estaba atrás del de butter y boomer que hoy estaban en mi clase aunque tenían algunas materias en otro salón, pero por suerte este día estaban en mi salón.

-Hola - murmure bajo y les sonreí.

-¡Bloss! ¿Se puede saber donde estabas ano...?! - butter le tapo la boca a boomer y me miro molesta.

-Será mejor que tengas una buena escusa, ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos antes de recibir tu mensaje?! - mascullo en voz baja

Boomer se quito la mano de butter de la boca.

-Y que sea una muy buena, buttercup estaba tan histérica por que no te encontrábamos que me uso como saco golpeador -murmuro y miro a brick de reojo - ¿No es verdad lo que dijo ese tipo no?

\- ¡No, claro que no! Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, acabo de conocerlo en el pasillo y ya lo odio. Solo dijo eso para molestar- no quería decir nada del episodio de anoche, no quería preocuparlos, y además se pondrían mas sobreprotectores de lo que ya están.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? Porque si lo hizo yo...

Le interrumpí

-No, no, claro que no, tranquilo - lo ultimo que quería era que boomer se metiera con ese idiota.

El asintió mas sereno y butter chasqueo la lengua.

-Si hubiera sido verdad pensaría que ya no eres virgen - le mire mal - ¿que? Brick es un chico rebelde que hace lo que se le plazca y no le da explicaciones a nadie.

-Si, crees que una chica que va a su casa a dormir... ¿va solo a dormir? por supuesto que no. Lo se porque soy hombre.

-No fui a dormir a su casa- negué y los mire con curiosidad -¿Lo conocen?

Butter rió.

\- Todos en el Insti lo conocen excepto tu. Es Brick jojo. Será mejor no meterse en su camino, se rumorea que ah dejado a varios chicos en el hospital y que siempre carga un arma encima, ademas de muchas cosas mas. Será mejor que mantengas distancia de el bloss - me miro seria.

-No se preocupen, no tengo intención de meterme en su camino o conocerlo -dije mientras sacaba los libros de mi mochila y los apoyaba en el banco.

\- Avísame si te molesta. Me encargare personalmente - boom fricciono sus puños - **voy a patearlo en la...**

-...en la entrepierna y te aseguraras de dejarlo estéril, lo se - reí. Me acorde de sus palabras con mucha claridad. Boomer sonrío suavemente.

-Eso es correcto. Además no hay que olvidar las venganzas de ella - señalo a butter que sonrío con malicia.

-Si, se que si me molesta el se las vera con las ingeniosas y espeluznantes bromas de buttercup, como la que le hicieron a haru cuando se enteraron que me engaño...

Boomer negó la cabeza divertido y miro a butter con admiración.

-Te odio, pero tengo que admitir que esa fue una de las mejores bromas que se te pudo ocurrir para hacerle a ese cabron.

-Por supuesto, ningún idiota lastima a mi amiga y sale ileso - aseguro butter.

Butter me guiño el ojo y boomer me miro entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto. Se meten contigo y se meten con nosotros.

Los mire con cariño, eran los mejores amigos del mundo. No los cambiaria por nada...

-Bien, parece que tendrán un nuevo alumno, por decisión de la directora- el profesor se dirigió a nosotros y luego a brick - preséntate por favor -el asintió.

-Soy Brick Jojo, me cambiaron de salón porque era muy problemático y... nada, eso - dijo con tono monótono y miro al profesor - ¿Donde tengo que sentarme?

-Mmm, veamos -dijo observando la lista.

Yo me sentí aliviada, ya tenia compañero de banco por lo tanto no estaría cerca de mí pero cuando mire a mi costado me percate que Enzo no estaba, había faltado. Quizás estaba enfermo. Enzo me había tocado como compañero de banco este año y era un buen chico, muy estudioso aunque poco hablador, era muy tímido. Me había salvado de reprobar en química y yo siempre compraba caramelos para convidarle, nos llevábamos bien aunque algunos en la clase lo molestaban diciéndole cuatro ojos o tirandole papelitos y yo siempre trataba de defenderlo y cuando un solo papelito me golpeaba sin querer, boomer aparecía e intimidaba a todos. Oh si, boomer aparte de ser uno de los más deseados del Insti era uno de los más temidos y tenia muchos amigos bien machotes del equipo de futbol y todos lo sabían.

-Siéntate con blossom - La voz del profesor interrumpió mis pensamientos y sentí como se me callo el lápiz de la mano, mientras recordaba a mi tímido compañero.

-¿Blossom? - Pregunto el confuso

Recordé la firme decisión de no querer relacionarme con el. Que irónico.

-Si, ya se conocen- el profesor me miro y señalo que me levante - ¿Srta puede pararse para que su compañero vea su ubicación?

Yo aun estaba confundida, yo ya tenía compañero, Enzo. Pero aun así me pare, mientras que algunas chicas suspiraban de frustración. No iba a quedarme callada, no quería sentarme con el y me llevaba muy bien con Enzo.

-Disculpe profesor, pero yo ya tengo compañero. Enzo betjam - aclaré.

-Ah si, Betjam - asintió y miro su libreta - debo comunicarle que el y su hermana tuvieron que irse de viaje por 4 meses y no volverán hasta julio en las vacaciones de invierno.

-¿Que? pero...Enzo no me dijo nada - mencione decepcionada. Pensé que me contaría algo como eso, ya éramos amigos.

-Fue algo de ultimo momento, al parecer fue una emergencia familiar.

Pobre Enzo, espero que este bien.

-¿Entonces puedo ir a sentarme ya? - brick me miro fastidiado de estar parado hace media hora.

-En realidad, no creo que sea buena idea - escuche como toda las chicas murmuraban con felicidad lo tonta que era por no querer sentarme con un chico tan "sexy" como brick y como fui tan grosera al decirle eso pero no podía definirlo exactamente como alguien confiable y con quien podría estar cómoda, sino como alguien que no me agradaba y me ponía nerviosa. Mire al profesor y me atravesaba con la mirada, si no hacia nada me ganaría un castigo - es decir, seria mejor para el si se sienta con alguien que tenga un excelente promedio en las materias, para que se adapte mejor -puse una escusa y brick me miro divertido, al darse cuenta.

\- mmm bueno - dijo el profesor revisando nuevamente la lista - podría sentarse con María Hilman, su promedio es excelente y usted señorita akatsutsumi podría sentarse con su compañero haru Calligan

Puse cara de horror. Nunca, repito NUNCA, querría sentarme con el, no, siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Me gire y vi como haru me miraba expectante pero la respuesta era mas que obvio. NO. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin sentir un dolor en mi pecho. ¿Como haría para estar sentada con el todo ese tiempo?

\- Bien, entonces usted vaya a sentarse con maria, señor Jojo.

Brick se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar a su asiento asignado pero le hice una seña de que parara y me miro con desgano.

-¿Y ahora que?

-En realidad, no quiero ser grosera, eres nuevo en el salón y debe ser difícil - comente con pena fingida y el entrecerró los ojos hacia mi, sin duda no se tragaba mi actuación de compañera comprensiva pero no importaba, solo tenia que tragárselo el profesor para que lo asigne a el y no a haru como mi compañero - si tienes que sentarse aquí, esta bien. Tratare de que te adaptes lo mejor que puedas y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Le sonreí y el me observo obviamente sin creerse nada. Me percaté de como rodaba su mirada de mi a haru una y otra ves, tratando de descifrar la causa verdadera de querer sentarme con el y no con haru. Cuando paso unos segundos relajo su rostro como si se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Bien -respondió tajante y se acerco a mi banco - espero no te moleste.

-Para nada - mentí.

-Genial - se sentó a mi lado y el profesor prosiguió con la clase.

Pero enseguida sentí como tomo mi brazo y me acerco con brusquedad murmurando cerca de mi oído.

-Que te quede claro, no me vuelvas a usar de escusa para evitar a tu noviecito o a quien sea. **Arréglatelas sola.**

Me solté de un tiron de su agarre y lo mire con frialdad.

-No es mi novio.

-¿Ex, eh? y en el mismo salón... eso si que es una mierda.

-En realidad no es de tu incumbencia - concentre mi mirada hacia el frente.

-Cierto - se desplomo en la silla - de todas formas, espero que nos llevemos bien estos 4 meses.

Suspire y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano mientras veía por la ventana e ignoraba a mi nuevo compañero. Vi de reojo como boomer lo miraba desconfiado y como butter miraba entretenida sus músculos que se marcaban en su remera negra. Reí por eso y el profesor siguió su clase. Mientras que los demás le prestaban atención, brick parecía estar en su propio mundo, dibujando una chica desnuda, muy parecida a mí debo decir, que se caía a un estanque lleno de pirañas que estaban a punto de devorarla. El se percato de mi mirada desconcertada y me sonrío con sorna, para seguir entretenido con su "arte" sádico sobre mí.

-Mi mejor obra hasta ahora - comentó divertido

-Si. Sin duda...

El chico más simpático del mundo.

El mejor compañero del mundo...

Simplemente el mejor...

Mierda, ya me estaba arrepintiendo. Creo que podría haber aguantado a haru.


End file.
